nolffandomcom-20200215-history
AK-47
The AK-47 or AK as it is officially known (also known as the Kalashnikov) assault rifle is a selective-fire (semi-automatic and automatic), gas-operated fires 7.62×39 mm high-velocity rounds. It features a 30-round detachable magazine. It is developed in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It is officially known in the Soviet documentation as Avtomat Kalashnikova. A standard Eastern Bloc military issue assault rifle renowned for its simple design and rugged construction. It is reliable and easy to maintain. The Operative: No One Lives Forever It is the most powerful automatic weapon in the game and is used by most of the East German STASI guards in the chapter Berlin by Night and also by many H.A.R.M. henchmen in the later chapters. It can also be used by the player itself. The rifle can also use FMJ and incendiary ammunition and can be fitted with a scope that has two levels of zoom. Due to its rapid fire and relatively high damage, it's a very effective weapon for close quarters fighting. Capable of retaliating at any range and stop large groups in their tracks. However, because of the tremendous noise of the AK-47, it's less suitable for a stealthy approach. As mentioned before, the AK-47 can be fitted with a 2x magnification scope, but due to the huge recoil of the weapon the scope is only of use when going full unleash on distant very large objects, like helicopters. Alternatively you can burst fire when you located snipers or patrols on your path, yet it will not be much of a use when enemies are capable of hearing loud gunfire noise from a mile away and rush into the area. Contract JACK The rifle is commonly used by Czechoslovakian soldiers. It's not entirely an upgrade over the most common Gordon SMG but its long range accuracy may come handy for fending off from corners way better with less kickback upon firing it. However rare, phosphorus ammunition can be found along the chapters and loaded. To Jack's dismay, it's hardly a lethal hit unless you scored a headshot when facing such durable enemies in mass and it's pretty scarce. General use of phosphorus 7.62 caliber ammo to be disable a few enemies with a few taps while you ready a grenade toss or switch weapons to sweep clear the other group and reload or take cover again. No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in a H.A.R.M.'s Way Soviet soldiers as well as members of Indian branch of H.A.R.M. and Evil Alliance thugs are armed with AK-47s. Abilities such as Accuracy and Weapon greatly benefits this weapon and makes it a stable hit long ranged rifle to return fire from any distance. Phosphorus ammunition is rare as always but facing weaker thugs and always having option to increase her weapon damage through abilities, Archer will have no struggle to utilize its damage. Background * In The Operative: No One Lives Forever the rifle is referred to as AK-47, although it is modeled after the AKM. Note the ribbing on the receiver. * In No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way, the gun is a hybrid of AK-47 and AKM, having AKM stamped receivers but smooth AK dustcovers. Gallery AK47.jpg|No One Lives Forever weapon model Ak47nolf2.png|No One Lives Forever 2 weapon model Cate reloads ak.jpg|Cate Archer reloading AK-47 External link AK-47 on Wikipedia Category:Weapons Category:No One Lives Forever 2 Weapons Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Weapons Category:Contract J.A.C.K. Weapons